19 October 1987
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-10-19 ; Comments *Peel mentioned he had no electricity at home when the Great Storm hit the UK recently and was not able to hear many records because of that. *Peel mentioned that Steve Barker of BBC Radio Manchester has been playing Prong since 'the turn of the century' ''and has come second to him. *Peel says that he's been over exposed on TV recently after appearing on The South Bank Show: The Smiths and The Last Resort With Jonathan Ross. He goes on to mention about him and George Harrison who appeared with Jonathan Ross talking about the Bob Dylan concert that they both went which Peel found horrible and Harrison finding it wonderful. *Peel says he's heard the latest Swans double LP and thinks he's had enough of them. *Peel reveals he will be going to Russia next year with the BBC and is hoping that he could go and visit Samarkand after reading on the newspaper that someone went there. *Peel mentions that if he had a tattoo, it would be something grand like the storm of the Bastille on his chest. Sessions * Holle Holle #1. Recorded: 1987-09-15. Broadcast: 23 September 1987 * Robert Lloyd #2. Recorded: 1987-10-11 Tracklisting * Pleasure Heads: Something You're Above (12" - Treasure) Ediesta * Special K: Let's Rock (12" - Special-K Is Good / Let's Rock) Public *Robert Lloyd: Top Floor To Let (session) *Willi Williams: The Elements (LP - Unity) Drum Street *Precious Wax Drippings: Prayers (12" - Ain't We A Wishin' Bunch) Fat Bat *Holle Holle: Patli Patang (session) :(JP: 'I have to confess I only had one letter about this Holle Holle session and that was from Glasgow based critic Ken Garner and I'm not quite sure whether he was in favour of it or not from what he said, rather obscure observation he made about it which I won't pass onto you')'' *Prong: Watching (LP - Primitive Origins) Spigot *Little Feat: I've Been The One (LP - Little Feat) Warner Bros. *Amayenge: Mao (2x2) *McCarthy: The International Narcotics Traffic (LP - I Am A Wallet) September *Rob Base: Make It Hot (12") World To World *Capt. Don Leslie: Tattoo Convention (7" - Capt. Don Leslie Presents Tattoo Songs) Fowl *Legionaire's Disease: Placebo World (7" - Legionaire's Disease) Fowl *Holle Holle: Pind Na Challia (session) *Wedding Present: You Can't Moan Can You (LP - George Best) Reception *Robert Lloyd: Sweet Georgia Black (session) *James Dean Driving Experience: Oh Grateful (7" Flexi-disc - World Weary & Wise) Not On Label *Paul Johnson: That Was Yesterday (7" - Fear Of Falling) CBS *Thee Mighty Caesars: Black Elk Speaks (v/a LP - Medway Powerhouse Vol. 1) Hangman *Krush: House Arrest (The Beat Is The Law) (12") Fon *Elvis Hitler: Live Fast, Die Young (LP - Disgraceland) Wanghead *Holle Holle: Holle Holle (session) :(JP: 'Here's another oldie') *Nico: Abschied (LP - Desertshore) Reprise *Busy Bee: Suicide (12") Strong City *Robert Lloyd: Half A Heart (session) *G.G. All Stars: Man From Carolina (v/a LP - Tighten Up Volume 3) Trojan *Pixies: Caribou (LP - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD *Holle Holle: Ankhaa Tunai Haar (session) *Big Black: The Power Of Independent Trucking (LP - Songs About Fucking) Touch And Go :(JP: 'The excellent Big Black of course from the LP with the title I can't give out on the radio, that's The Power Of Independent Trucking and almost did actually and where are we, let's see, in one week and three minutes time, it will be the Pig's birthday and I propose nothing at all, here's a rather beautiful record for her, should she be listening, from the Five Keys, this Is Close Your Eyes. I particularly like the bit where they say take a deep breath and go 'haa', anyway you see what I mean, Close Your Eyes') *Five Keys: Close Your Eyes File ; Name * 020A-B3635XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 020A-B3635XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ; Length * 1:03:06 * 0:54:54 ; Other * Recordings at the British Library ; Available * Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3635/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library